Viktor
Viktor Ong is a student in Class 6 Avicenna in SRT Cyberaya and Ali 's best friend. He is an avid gamer and likes to play a video game called "Detektif Jebat" on his tablet, usually prompting Ali to join him. Although Viktor is usually seen playing video games, he is the second smartest in class after Alicia and does well in school, unlike Ali. Viktor's quotes: *"Bravery is not when you fight and win, but it is when you continue to fight for the sake of pure purposes, even though you face various obstacles." - Season 1 Episode 1 (MISSION: IRIS) *"We men always have to compromise with the ladies. If she's angry, you have to quickly apologise. That's the way it is! Even if you're not in the wrong, you still have to apologise. My father says we have to do this, then everyone's happy!" - Season 1, Episode 7 (MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS) Personality Viktor is a pretty laidback, easy-going guy; he never gets extremely furious or raises his voice in anger, is on neutral terms with everybody (except Sarsi, who views him as competition when it comes to grades) and never gets stressed. He might be a bit oblivious to his surroundings when he's playing his games, but when he's not on his tablet, Viktor is actually quite attentive, easily taking notice when Ali is not his usual self or something's bothering him, such as when Ali was unknowingly making faces at Alicia in Mission: Even. The few times he catches wind of Ali's problems, he offers his best friend advice, like in Mission: Protocol Gegas, when Ali had to deal with a colder-than-usual Alicia. Viktor is also very supportive of Ali and doesn't mind any of the favors Ali has asked from him. He's also patient and a good listener, sitting through all of Ali's rants (whether or not he has his tablet with him; he's attentive during conversations even when playing games) and patiently enduring Ali whenever he's in a foul mood. He also constantly prompts Ali to relax whenever he's stressed. Though Viktor is not the kind of person to get irritated easily, he gets apprehensive whenever Alicia comes over to bother Ali, knowing how much he dislikes her. In Mission: Sensation, he had looked up to Ali's then-famous alter ego, Cyberwira, and shows his enthusiastic fanboy side. Trivia * Viktor is an enthusiastic gamer and his favourite game is Detektif Jebat (English: Detective Jebat). **The name "Jebat" is a reference to Hang Jebat, a historic figure from the Malaccan Empire. *He has the same voice actor as General Rama and Agent Rizwan. *Throughout the season, Viktor mentions different family members; his mother, father, and younger sibling. It is unknown how many relatives he has in the show. Gallery MATA_Secret_Files_-_6.jpg ViktorOng.png Viktor Have A Question.jpg Viktor Playing Tablet.jpg Viktor Eyes.jpg Viktor sama saja ma kita umur sama sekolah pun sama cigu pun sama.jpg kebera nian itu.jpg viktor smile.jpg AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg AliViktorEp3.jpg Ali & Viktor.jpg Viktor's_Reaction_Episode_5.jpg Ali & Viktor Victory.png Episode_10_Image_2.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-20-49.jpg KMPlayer_2018-02-25_09-23-38.jpg Comot, Ali & Viktor.jpg Viktor & Sarsi.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Agent Ali Franchise